


GKM Fill

by PezFaberry3



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, G!P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PezFaberry3/pseuds/PezFaberry3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/45450.html?thread=60824714#t60824714 GKM prompt fill. AU, g!p Rachel, don't like it don't read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GKM Fill

Quinn Fabray is in her senior year of college. The brunette knows she should be happy that she's about to graduate. But Quinn is undoubtedly saddened and disappointed with herself. The brunette had a goal to be more promiscuous but here she is still the same boring Quinn. On top of that she has a sex goddess of a friend named Rachel. She accidentally met the brunette in the library freshman year. Rachel was getting a blowjob by some no name cheerleader and Quinn walked in on it. Rachel was reluctant at first to be her friend but needless to say here they are three years later, friends.

The brunette stares at herself in the mirror, she's wearing black yoga pants and a blue training tank top. She had plans to meet Rachel at the student gym. Quinn sucks in her stomach. The brunette wasn't fat per se but she did have some meat on her bones. She had curves, a nice rack, and a pretty good ass. The brunette would be what guys called "Thick" but Quinn wasn't happy with that. She wanted to lose a few more pounds. With a sigh Quinn released her stomach back to its normal place, grabbed her keys, and gym bag before leaving.

****  
Rachel could feel her underwear begin to tighten slightly. The brunette was currently watching Quinn's breast move up and down as she ran on the treadmill. She had to admit that the brunette had an amazing body and her face wasn't have bad either. The brunette was so mesmerized that she didn't hear the question Quinn asked her.

"Huh?" Rachel asked confused as her eyes snapped up to meet Quinn's.

"I said do you think I need to lose weight?" Quinn asked timidly as she averted her eyes.

The brunette had come to a slowing stroll as she caught her breath.

Rachel shook her head gently to clear the cobwebs before she answered. "No. I...like your curves. Quinn your beautiful."The brunette rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly then spoke again her voice becoming serious. "And if anyone upsets you I'll kick their ass."

Quinn blushed and stuttered out a thank you. Rachel shrugged before getting up from the leg curls to find another machine to continue her workout.

****  
After their workout the two girls decided to get lunch. The two are currently seated at the back of a quiet diner. Rachel takes a sip of water before she sighs heavily.

"What's wrong Rachel?" Quinn asked concern.

"Well you know how I've had a lot of meaningless sex right?"

"Yeah but why are you telling me this?" Quinn asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Because it's been on my mind for a while."

"That you have a lot sex?" Quinn asked thoroughly confused.

"No...well yes kinda. It has to do with my current predicament."

"Which is?" Quinn says with her hand gesturing for Rachel to move it along.

"Which is that I've only had meaningless sex and I want something more. Something more before graduation that is." Rachel explains.

"Why before graduation? Why not after?"

"Because I want something before I have an actual career with responsibilities, and I won't have enough time to commit myself to someone."

"I say have all the sex you can because at least you'll be having sex with a person instead of with your hand. Man I wanted to be more promiscuous. I was supposed to have a sex life that could rival yours." Quinn finishes with a small, half hearted chuckle.

Quinn's words pique Rachel's interest as her mind works quickly. She knew how shy Quinn could be and introverted she was. Quinn would/could never ask someone out even if it was just for sex. A great thought popped into Rachel's then. "I got it. We can help each other solve both of our problems."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I'm looking for something more and your looking to get laid. I'll help you and you help me."

Quinn understands clearly now and the thought makes her blush. "I-I don't know."

Rachel reaches across the table and lays a friendly hand on top of Quinn's fidgeting one's. "Come on Q. You know I'll never hurt you. It's not like it will bind us into some husband and wife kinda shit. It'll just be some good no strings attached fun."

Indeed Quinn did know that Rachel wouldn't hit her. They were friends, she trusted Rachel, and it wouldn't mean anything more than just a fling. So why shouldn't she just go for it. "Alright."

"Alright as in we'll do it?"

Quinn nods in agreement. Rachel smiles broadly and removes her hand from Quinn's.

"Good. After lunch I think you should go home and make a list of all the stuff you want to try." Rachel instructs.

"Okay." Quinn says as the waitress brings their food.

~The Next Day~

Quinn sat on her bed nervously as she watched Rachel read over the list she made last night. The brunette read the list carefully some of the kinks she has already did with a previous one night stand. But Rachel was surprised by the rest, not expecting someone like Quinn to be so kinky.

Rachel put the paper down and turned around in the desk chair to look at Quinn. "I'm down for it all even though I am a little surprised by somethings on the list."

"G-great." Quinn sutters out before swallowing the lump in her throat.

"So how do you want accomplish the things listed?"

"W-well....I was thinking that maybe I'd put each thing in a hat and have you choose one, randomly of course."

Rachel nods in agreement. "Okay, cool. When do you want to do this?"

"Well by tonight around 8 I should be ready."

"So I'll see you tonight." Rachel asks just to make sure.

The brunette stands up and puts on her jacket as she makes her way to Quinn's dorm room door.

"Yeah."

"Alright, later Q." 

Quinn watches as Rachel walks out the door. The brunette was being so cool about everything while she could barely reign in the constant blush she wore every time she even began to think of what she agreed to. Rachel didn't even seemed fazed about the fact that tonight would probably be the night they had sex. Quinn was excited and nervous about the whole thing.

****  
Quinn sits patiently as she waits for Rachel to knock on her door. It's five minutes after 8 which is unusual for the oddly punctual girl. Quinn always thought that, that was one of Rachel's weird traits. The brunette was so laid back and nonchalant about everything, well almost everything. Despite all of Rachel's indifference she cared about punctuality.

A knock on the door brought Quinn out of her musings. She hurried to the door and damn near yanked it off the hinges. Rachel raises an amused and questioning eyebrow at Quinn's behavior. The brunette enters the room and plops down on the girls bed.

Rachel leans back on her hands, her jacket falling slightly off of her shoulders. She fixes Quinn with a stare that unnerves her. Quinn quickly stumbles over to her desk where the hat lay filled with tiny pieces of paper.

The brunette turns to face the girl on her bed. She walks the few steps over to her until Quinn is standing less than an arms length away. "H-here pick so we can get started."

Rachel smiles a small smile at Quinn's adorableness but it soon turns into a smirk. A tanned hand wraps around the bill of the hat as Rachel relieves Quinn's hand of the simple duty. She sits the hat on the bedside table.

Quinn looks at Rachel confused by her actions. 

Sensing Quinn's confusement the brunette states, "We'll get to that later. But right now let's try a different approach."

Rachel's tone was like molten lava, her words washing over Quinn warming her up. Deft hands worked on undoing the three buttons on her cardigan before they pushed the material off of Quinn's shoulder. Rachel leans forward, her lips against Quinn's hear. Blunt teeth take a harmless nip as hands roam the sides of the brunette. 

Quinn can feel her breath deepen as her chest heaves at the sensation of Rachel's lips and warm breath against her ear as her hands explore her torso. Hands make their way around to her back and fingers clasp onto the zipper.

"Quinn have I told how great your breasts are. I've always wanted to get a closer look at them up close, now I can." Rachel whispers.

Quinn gasps as her zipper is pulled down and her dress pools at her feet. Rachel shifts back slightly to get a better look at Quinn's body. Hungry eyes eat up the display of the brunettes smooth milky skin. Rachel starts at the Quinn's fantastic legs up to her flat and slightly toned stomach, over her shoulders down her arms, back up to her neck, before landing on Quinn's size C cup breasts encased in a lavender bra. Rachel can feel her jeans tighten considerably at the sight of Quinn half naked in front of her.

"God your beautiful." Rachel mumbles out as she lays her warm hands against the cool skin of Quinn's hips. She pulls her closer, in between her legs until Rachel's clothed body is touching Quinn's scantily clad one. The brunette leans up and plants her lips against the less experienced girl.

Quinn at first is stiff before she relaxes into the kiss. Her hand wraps around the back of the girl below her neck and the other lands inside her hair. Rachel tilts her head and deepens the kiss. A soft tongue ask for permission against pink lips and is quickly granted.

Quinn moans as her tongue touches Rachel's. She easily gives into Rachel as she dominates the kiss. An arm encircles her waist as a warm hand trails up her stomach and cups her breast gently. A heavy breath is expelled through Quinn's nose at the sensations of someone touching her.

Rachel squeezes the soft flesh under her hand causing pleasure to roll through Quinn's body. The taller of the two wrenches their mouth away from pliable lips to realease a breathy moan. Rachel groans in appreciation before she attacks Quinn's throat.

Arousal begins to fill Quinn's every being as Rachel works her body over. She is uncomfortably wet and she's sure that Rachel can smell her arousal. But that doesn't stop tortuous fingers from pinching and tugging on her nipples until they're pebbled and Quinn's humping the air.

"God Please Rachel." Quinn whimpers out.

The need in Quinn's voice is enough to make Rachel almost lose her load. Her cock twitches in want as precum wets her underwear. She pulls back much to Quinn's dismay who vocalizes it with a low groan. Rachel reaches behind the other brunette and unclasps her bra. The straps slide down her arms and onto the floor.

Rachel doesn't waste anytime cupping the soft flesh. Both of her hands squeeze and massage Quinn's breast. She leans forward and takes a hardened nipple into her mouth. The brunette bathed the nub with her tongue causing Quinn to moan.

Pale hands find refuge inside luxurious brown locks as Quinn throws her head back in pleasure. Moans leave her throat and her hand urges Rachel for more. But Rachel seems content in worshipping the two breasts in front of her. Finally Quinn breaks down and begs.

"M-more Rachel please."

Rachel removes herself from Quinn's chest. Her left hand walks down the expanse of a flat stomach to the girls clothed mound. Rachel cups Quinn between her legs ever so lightly. Despite the feather touch the brunette gasps out in frustration and surprise.

The shorter brunette leans forward to the other girls ear. "Is this where you want me." She gives a slight squeeze to the sex in her hand.

"Y-yes." Quinn replies.

Nimble finger curl and uncurl, and move in a slow circle teasing the very aroused brunette.

"Is this good or do you want more?" Rachel asks her voice husky.

"More, please."

"Tell me what you want Quinn." The words are like sex and ultimately Quinn's undoing.

"I want you to take off my panties and rub my clit. I want you to make me feel good."

"That's all you had to say Quinn."

Rachel pulls back and pulls down lavender lace boy shorts. Quinn steps out off the clothes at her feet and kick them behind her.

"Spread you legs baby." Rachel says with a wink.

Quinn gulps but does as told. Rachel pulls her in close again. The brunettes hand rubs up the inside of the girl slick thighs.

"God Quinn your so wet that your dripping down your legs." A wet finger is brought to her mouth and she sucks it clean. "Mmmmmm.....you taste so good."

Quinn clenches and more cum spills out of her ready hole. Rachel hand reaches the other girl's dripping pussy. Her index finger slides up and down the wet slit, each time she slips the tip of her finger into Quinn's hole.

Quinn's hips buck into the teasing hand. "Rachel."

The warning in her tone is clear enough to make Rachel chuckle slightly. "Okay-okay Quinn."

Rachel fingers find the bundle of nerves and begin to rub tight fast circles.

"Fuck, Rachel." Quinn moans out.

The brunette takes a pale hand and places it on her clothed cock. Quinn squeezes and massage the hard bulge drawing moans and groans out of Rachel.

"God Quinn your so wet." Rachel growls out. She nips Quinn's pulse point before moving back hastily. Her hands hands grip pale hips as she maneuvers their body so Quinn is now laying down on the bed. Rachel gets up and takes off her jacket, followed by her shirt, then bra. Her hands fumbles to quickly rude herself of shoes, socks, pants and underwear. Once she is completely naked she gets on the bed, between Quinn's legs.

Their lips meet in a heated kiss that Rachel quickly ends. The brunette sits up giving Quinn a great view of her heaving chest. The girl leans up and takes a stiff nipple into her mouth, sucking biting until Rachel is grinding her cock against her wet sex.

"Quinn I think its time we get the hat." Rachel said breathlessly.

Quinn pulls back and reaches for the hat beside her. Once the hat is in front of Rachel she reaches her hand in blindly and pulls out a folded piece. The other brunette puts the hat back while Rachel unfolds the paper. She reads the paper silently and automatically pictures Quinn with bound wrists as she spanks her plump ass.

"What does it say?" 

"Light bondage and spanking. Do have some scarves?" 

"Bottom drawer in the night stand." Quinn responds automatically.

Rachel gets off the bed and opens the bottom drawer. "Take a pillow and set it on the floor for you to kneel on."

Quinn does as told and waits for the next set of instructions. Rachel pulls out two scarves and stands behind the brunette on the floor. 

"Put your arms behind your back for me."

Rachel quickly ties Quinn's left wrist to her right forearm, and the right wrist to the left forearm. She pulls on the joined arms slightly and Quinn body follows.

"Try to get out." Rachel tells her.

The brunette moves her arm but the knots are tied adequately enough to stop that. 

"Any pain, chaffing?" 

"No."

"Good."

Rachel then lightly pushes Quinn foward sending her upper body to the bed in front of her. The brunette quickly gets comfortable in the position. A tanned hand soon grips an ass cheek.

"Is there any special thing you want to get spanked with." Rachel whispers directly into her ear.

Quinn shakes her head no and Rachel moves back behind. The brunette looks at the round globes in front of her. She leans forward and takes a bite of the flesh. Quinn jerks slightly at the surprise. Rachel massages the skin underneath her hands.

"I think we can start with ten spanks and work our way up. Count them for me please."

Quinn only nods but that's all Rachel needs. The brunette lifts her hand brings it down with semi force against the left cheek.

Quinn jerks forward but doesn't miss her count. "1."

Another slap reigns upon her ass in the same spot as before giving the pale skin a light pink color. 

"2." Quinn gasps out. The brunette can feel the pleasure from the two hits welling up inside her. "3." The hit lands in the same spot. "4,5." In quick succession two more slaps are administered in the same spot. 

Rachel admires the now deep pink color the has. She massages the warm flesh for a second before removing her hand. The brunette quickly lands another five hard smacks to the alternate cheek making it glow deep pink too.

Quinn moans as the tenth spank connects with her flesh. "10." Her arousal has began to leak out of her wanting and quivering hole, down her thighs. Hands massage the sensitive globes and Quinn fights to stave off her want.

"Was that good Quinn? Do you want more?" Rachel ask in a husky seductive tone.

"Yes give me more." Quinn pushes her ass into Rachel.

"Ten more, continue the count."

Soon Rachel begins the spanking, landing hits non-stop, alternating cheeks so they are both an even red.

"20. Fuck Rachel." Quinn whimpers. She scoots closer to the bed and humps against the side to try and get some stimulation to her clit.

"God you really enjoy getting spanked. Look at you trying to grind against the bed, like the slut you are." Rachel says in her ear, her body pressed into Quinn's back.

A tanned arm wraps around the brunettes waist and pulls her back, against Rachel. The latter grinds her hard cock between soft ass cheeks.

"Quinn tell me what you want." She practically growls out.

"You. I want you to fuck me. Please." Quinn whimpered out pathetically.

"Look at you begging for my cock like a bitch in heat."

Quinn only moans at the words spilling from Rachel's mouth. The brunette pulls back and takes her dick in her hand. She rubs the weeping head through slick folds teasing Quinn.

"Please Rachel don't tease me. I need it I need you cock deep in me. Fuck....yesssssss."

Rachel lines herself with Quinn's entrance and thrusts in all 8 inches of herself. She choked back a moan at being encased in Quinn's tight heat. Her hands find the brunettes waist and grip them tightly. She pulls all the way out before slamming back inside jolting Quinn forward.

"So fucking tight and wet. You take my cock so well. So much better than any other girl. Damn....your choking my cock." Rachel says as she pounds into Quinn repeatedly.

"Faster." Quinn gasps out as she met every one of Rachel's thrusts.

"God I can barely move inside your tight cunt. When I'm done with this hole you'll be able take my cock all the time. Is that what you want Quinn? Your hole gaping and stretched like my other sluts." Rachel grabs a fistful of hair when Quinn doesn't reply, tugging just enough to pull the brunettes head back slightly..

"Shit yes." Quinn didn't want to admit it but she got a little turned on by Rachel's crude remarks about her past flings.

Rachel releases her hair and uses her free hand to scoop Quinn up and press the brunette into her front. A tanned arm rests across ample breasts, her fingers rolling a stiff peak giving Quinn more pleasure.

The brunette in return clenched sporadically around the member inside her. Quinn could feel her pleasure reaching its peak, getting ready to spill over from Rachel's actions. She was close to bliss, she just needed a little more.

Rachel brings her hand on Quinn's waist to the front. Her hand slides the little way down to the engorged clit. Fingers rub the bundle nerves with heavenly pressure and speed. 

"Oh oh oh oh. Damn it Rachel don't stop. I'm so close."

"Cum for me Quinn. Let go and cum all over my dick."

A combination of things push Quinn over the edge. The twist of her nipple, a painful but pleasuring pinch of her clit and a hard thrust into her g-spot all give Quinn's her sweet release. Soon Rachel is following behind, pumping rope after rope of her cum inside Quinn's cunt. The two collapse tiredly on the bed in front of them panting breathlessly.

"God that was pretty fucking awesome." Rachel said after she caught her breath. The brunette pulls her limp member out of Quinn who groans at the lost.

"Yeah it was. Can you untie my arms now. They're starting to cramp."

"O-of course. Sorry." Rachel says sheepishly. She quickly and efficiently unties the knots.

Quinn stretches her arms with a sigh of relief before pulling herself up on the bed. The brunette gets under the covers sluggishly. Rachel joins her in the bed too tired to even think about putting on clothes and walking back to her dorm. Good thing Quinn didn't have a roommate or this would of probably been hard to explain.

Quinn flips on her stomach a quickly drifts off to sleep. Rachel stares at the ceiling for a few moments revelling in the after glow before she clicks off bedside lamp and goes to sleep.


End file.
